


Back to you

by amandabeicker



Series: Tabla Charlie y Claire [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la mañana siguiente de la explosión del bunker, Claire sabe que hay una conversación pendiente entre Charlie y ella; una conversación que sin duda no puede eludir pero que no le apetece en absoluto tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en el _3x03. Instrucciones adicionales_ , y conecta directamente con una escena del capítulo. Tema #01. Inicio

El ambiente estaba impregnado por un indudable aire de resaca. Como mínimo, ésa fue exactamente la sensación que le dio a Claire cuando salió de su tienda cargada de ropa mojada, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerlos de la repentina claridad matinal. Era verdad: los acontecimientos del día anterior parecían seguir muy presentes mirara donde mirara. Estaban en las caras de la gente, en los escombros que llenaban la arena, en la ausencia de Jack y los demás. Todo en el campamento tenía un aspecto extraño, como el del amanecer en la playa tras una noche de intensa marejada.

Claire caminó unos cuantos pasos para colgar una de sus camisetas en la rama que hacía las veces del tendedero. Locke y Eko tampoco habían vuelto, y había sido imposible encontrar alguna explicación sobre su paradero por parte de Charlie, que seguía desorientado desde que había aparecido en la playa el día anterior.

 _Charlie_. Ella se mordió el labio, oyendo su nombre en su mente como en un susurro mientras volvía a entrar sigilosamente en la tienda, en busca de un nuevo montón de ropa. Sin quererlo, se detuvo para dedicarle una mirada. Aún le sorprendía verle allí; su cara definiéndose entre las sombras de la penumbra. Dormía acurrucado en una esquina de la cama, con el pelo aún lleno de ceniza y los encogidos brazos surcados por sangrantes rascadas.

Seguía sintiendo como si hubiera soñado todo lo que había pasado, o al menos buena parte de ello. La explosión, el cielo violeta, el ruido ensordecedor. Y de repente, él. Charlie, apareciendo con aire desconcertado entre los árboles, tambaleándose como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Claire no había podido apartar los ojos de él, sintiendo el reconfortante peso del alivio. Quizá jamás hubiera podido perdonarse a sí misma si Charlie no hubiera vuelto del bunker. Quizá por eso, al tenerle a su lado junto a la hoguera, le había besado en un impulso inevitable que en realidad no se había pensado mucho.

Sólo que, como ahora sí tenía mucho tiempo para reflexionar, Claire tenía un miedo horrible a que él se despertara. No habían hablado nada la noche anterior; simplemente no era el momento, y tampoco era como si el estado de Charlie fuera el más propicio para una buena charla. No habían hablado de ellos ni del beso; ni siquiera del hecho de que él quedara a dormir junto a ella, algo que no sucedía desde que le echara de su tienda días atrás. Sin duda había unos cuantos temas para discutir. Y ella tenía la sospecha de que, en cuanto Charlie abriera los ojos, querría hablar de todos ellos. Charlie _siempre_ quería hablar, de una forma u otra.

A Claire no se le ocurría ninguna conversación que le apeteciera menos tener. Lo cierto es que nunca habían sido demasiado buenos hablando de cosas importantes, ni para bien ni para mal. Ella se ponía nerviosa, él la mentía, y acababan discutiendo a gritos mal contenidos. Claire no quería volver a pasar por eso, no ahora que todo parecía haber cambiado.

Pasó las manos sobre uno de los pantalones tendidos, intentando quitar las arrugas que se formaban en los pequeños pliegues de la tela. Un movimiento en los árboles que había ante ella reveló la reconocible figura de Bernard, cargando entre sus manos un montón de mangos. Claire le siguió un instante con la mirada, pero cuando salió de su campo de visión volvió a poner los ojos en el tendedero. Los pasos del hombre, extrañamente, se detuvieron en algún lugar detrás de ella. O al menos eso le pareció.

—Podrías haberme esperado, te hubiera ayudado a tender la ropa.

Claire se giró, sorprendida al oír una voz que no esperaba. Charlie, de pie a su espalda, la miraba de brazos cruzados. Sin duda tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior, aunque probablemente la camiseta limpia ayudaba considerablemente a dar esa sensación. Tenía heridas por todas partes, además de una magulladura cerca del cuello que tenía pinta de querer convertirse en un buen cardenal. A pesar de todo, la sonreía ampliamente.

—¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? —inquirió Claire amablemente, a modo de saludo.

—Ah, hace un par de minutos. —Él respondió con aquel tono desenfadado tan habitual en él mientras se acercaba para coger una de las camisetas recién lavadas, ayudándola—. Me ha sorprendido que no estuvieras. ¿Has madrugado mucho?

—Sí, tenía… ya sabes, cosas que hacer.

No era del todo cierto, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Claire se había despertado algo aturdida a primera hora de la mañana, y habitualmente se hubiera vuelto a dormir tranquilamente… sólo que esta vez no pudo. Charlie estaba tumbado a su lado, respirando acompasadamente tan cerca de ella que el aire que salía de su boca acariciaba su piel. Una de sus manos había quedado apoyada protectoramente sobre su cintura. Claire había cerrado los ojos intentando abandonarse al sueño, pero su mente sólo se centraba en el casi imperceptible peso de la mano de Charlie sobre su piel. El contacto directo la había empezado a poner nerviosa hasta que había acabado levantándose, incómoda.

—Bueno, esto ya está —murmuró Charlie, colocando en el tendedero la última pieza de ropa. Lo miró como si fuera algún tipo de obra de arte—. Nos ha quedado precioso, ¿verdad? ¡No me dirás que no!

Claire apenas le escuchó; su cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a cosas más significativas. Cuando se miraron a los ojos una vez más, no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca, pronunciando una frase que a buen seguro debería estar en la lista de cosas que menos le apetecía decir.

—¿No crees que deberíamos… ya sabes, hablar?

—¿Hablar? —repitió Charlie, haciéndose el loco—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa algo en particular?

Claire puso los ojos en blanco, negando con risueña reprobación: —Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Lo sé —confirmó él, divertido—. Pero, no sé por qué, estaba convencido de que intentarías eludir esta conversación de todas las formas posibles.

Los labios de Claire volvieron a curvarse por su propia iniciativa. Él siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír.

—Ayer… ya sabes…

—Ah, sí. Perdona que acabara ocupando tu tienda —la interrumpió él, distraído—. No recuerdo muy bien por qué acabé quedándome. Debe ser la conmoción.

—No. No es eso —aseguró Claire con vehemencia.

Y se quedó sin saber qué añadir.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con intensidad, y probablemente fue todo lo que hizo falta. La cara de Charlie se iluminó en un flash de comprensión; luego sonrió ampliamente, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo. Cuando la volvió a levantar, fue para susurrar: —No tienes que decir nada.

Charlie observó cómo ella asentía con la cabeza repetidamente; algunos mechones de su pelo parcialmente recogido se balancearon adelante y atrás por el movimiento. En realidad, no necesitaba palabras. No necesitaba que se lo dijera. Quizá (y sólo quizá) la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba.

—No quiero que me agobies, Charlie —susurró entonces Claire, con firmeza—. ¿Está claro?

—Eres encantadora, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? —Él alzó la mirada, divertido. Cuando volvió a poner sus ojos en ella, asintió tranquilizadoramente—. De acuerdo.

Claire apretó los labios en una nueva sonrisa que se extendió por el resto de su cara. Le sonrió porque, sin duda, era el principio de algo; de qué, Claire no sabría asegurarlo. Era sorprendente lo mucho que le brillaban los ojos al acercarse a él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Qué detalle por tu parte —comentó Charlie, con una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que eso es lo único que me merezco? —aclaró él, fingidamente ofendido—. ¡Vamos, Claire! He sobrevivido a una _explosión_ y al ataque de varios objetos punzantes y potencialmente peligrosos que venían volando hacia mí.

Ella dejó escapar una leve risita incontrolada, pero a pesar de ello se las arregló para responderle.

—¿Cómo puedes bromear sobre algo así?

—Es o eso o lamentarme de lo mucho que me duele la cabeza. —Charlie se encogió de hombros alegremente—. Creo que las bromas me gustan más.

—Tiene sentido —rió ella—. Oye, ¿estaba durmiendo Aaron cuando te has despertado?

—Sí, eso creo. —Él se giró distraídamente hacia la cabaña mientras hablaba, gesto que Claire interpretó como su señal para empezar a dirigirse hacia allí. Charlie la siguió lentamente, rascando los bordes de su uña pulgar con el índice de la otra mano.

Cuando ambos entraron a la tienda, el pequeño seguía aún sumido en un profundo sueño. Claire se arrodilló a su lado para arroparle mientras Charlie se inclinaba sobre la cuna para mirar al bebé con cariño.

—Está muy tranquilo hoy, ¿no? —hizo notar él. Volvió a incorporarse para apartar unas cuantas hojas del techo de la cabaña y afianzar una de las cuerdas—. Esto está cayéndose a trozos.

—No me extraña, después de todo lo que pasó ayer es un milagro que siga en pie.

Él apretó la soga con toda la fuerza que pudo; luego se sentó junto a la cama, jugueteando con una de las hojas de palmera entre las manos. Charlie siempre parecía estar moviendo nerviosamente los dedos, tamborileando melodías sobre cualquier superficie sólida, rascándose el borde de las uñas o mordisqueándolas. Eran gestos típicos de él que Claire tenía interiorizados, aunque seguramente él lo hacía de forma prácticamente inconsciente.

—¿Notasteis mucho aquí la explosión? —le preguntó Charlie, entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad.

—Fue aterrador —confesó Claire. Dejó de mirar a su hijo para posar la vista en él, exhalando un suspiro. Si ella lo había sentido tantísimo desde el campamento, ¿cómo debía haber sido estar allí mismo, atrapado en el centro de la explosión?

Claire se incorporó, ayudándose con los barrotes de la cuna. Dio un par de pasos inseguros hacia él, con las manos en los bolsillos de atrás del tejano. Él sonrió tenuemente, sobrecogido por lo adorable de su gesto. Le encantaban aquellas pequeñas cosas de ella; nunca se cansaba de mirarla.

—Oye… —Charlie se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo. Había pensado mucho lo que iba a decir, pero, por alguna razón, las palabras parecían no querer salir de sus labios—. Quiero que sepas que siento mucho todo lo que pasó.

Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo un suspiro. No. No quería hablar de eso. Le había costado mucho empezar a perdonarle por aquello, empezar a olvidarse. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo?

—Estaba asustado y lo enfoqué todo mal —murmuró Charlie—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Ella asintió repetidamente mientras tragaba saliva con algo de dificultad. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, mirándola impregnados de dulzura.

—Ahora eso ya no importa. Quiero confiar en ti —suspiró Claire. Negó con la cabeza para corregirse, en un susurro—. _Confío_ en ti.

—¿Por qué será que siempre me dices eso? —bromeó él.

Claire se encogió de hombros, esbozando una leve sonrisa: —Porque tengo fe en nosotros.

Charlie sintió una agradable sensación expandiéndose por su cuerpo, algo así como un cálido escalofrío. Ella tomó su cara entre las manos, colocándolas sobre la áspera barba de sus mejillas, mientras él la miraba con los ojos azules entornados. Se sonrieron fugazmente; fue apenas un segundo antes de que Claire se mordiera el labio inferior con una sonrisa para, seguidamente, inclinarse hacia él. Sus labios se tocaron dulcemente, como en una ligera caricia. Charlie cerró los ojos, devolviéndole el beso mientras colocaba una mano sobre el antebrazo de ella, acariciando su suave piel. Un mechón ondulado del rubio pelo de Claire le rozó momentáneamente los dedos, haciéndole cosquillas. Él interrumpió el beso un instante, separándose sólo lo suficiente para atrapar su labio superior entre los suyos. Claire suspiró algo más profundamente, disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación de cercanía y del suave tacto de sus labios.

Cuando se separaron, a Charlie le costó aún un par de segundos de más volver a abrir los ojos. Claire, de pie ante él, le miraba con una expresión dulce en su rostro. No parecía incómoda o avergonzada. Estaba claro que Claire se sentía mucho más cómoda con todo aquello cuando era ella quién iniciaba cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

—Bien… eso ha estado mejor —comentó él con una mueca risueña.

—¡No te burles! —le reprendió ella, soltando una risita. Posó la mirada en la mano de Charlie, cuyos nudillos estaban en carne viva. No tenía ni idea de cómo se lo habría hecho—. ¿Qué te pasó ahí?

—Mmmm… —Charlie alzó la mirada para pensar—. Creo que tengo que agradecérselo a una de las paredes del bunker. Me choqué contra ella cuando Eko voló la compuerta.

—Aún no me puedo creer que acabaras metido en ese lío —comentó Claire, negando con la cabeza—. Tienes suerte de haber salido prácticamente ileso. ¿Y tus oídos?

—¡Ah, sí! Estarían perfectos de no ser por el pitido constante. Es un sonido indescriptible —declaró Charlie, llevándose la mano a la oreja—. ¿Sabes cuando estás cocinando en tu casa… y de repente salta la alarma antiincendios?

—…creo que acabo de descubrir que no voy a permitir que cocines jamás —señaló Claire.

Charlie la sonrió genuinamente, pero luego algo pareció captar su atención en algún lugar frente a él. Frunció el ceño mientras se ponía en pie, haciendo que Claire girara la cabeza hacia allí con curiosidad.

—¿Cuándo ha vuelto John? —preguntó ella, algo descolocada al ver al hombre en el campamento.

Charlie simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle. Parecía tan sorprendido como ella de ver cómo Locke parecía cortar las cuerdas que unían el techo de una de las tiendas. Cojeaba considerablemente, pero por lo demás parecía estar indemne.

—¿Y qué está haciendo? —se extrañó Claire, volviéndose con impaciencia para poner la vista en Charlie—. ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Y los demás? ¿No crees que deberías ir a averiguarlo?

Él le devolvió una mirada descolocada ante la retahíla de preguntas: —¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con él?

—Exacto.

—Estupendo —opinó Charlie, irónicamente—. Justo cuando creo que no puede mejorarlo más, Locke siempre encuentra la forma de que le tenga más cariño.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco una vez más, reprimiendo una mueca divertida. Se cruzó de brazos, a expensas de la reacción de Charlie. Éste simplemente suspiró con aparente resolución, rindiéndose: —Pero si quieres que vaya, iré.

—Bien —rió Claire, satisfecha.

Él sonrió suavemente para separarse de ella. Le observó mientras empezaba a caminar playa arriba, alejándose poco a poco de la tienda.

—¡Charlie!

Él se giró con una mirada interrogante. Claire le sonrió algo avergonzada, torciendo los labios en un gesto contrariado: —No tardes mucho, ¿vale?

Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa: —Claro que no.

Claire asintió con conformidad, contemplando cómo él se alejaba por la playa. No volvió a meterse en la tienda hasta que su silueta desapareció completamente entre la espesura de los árboles.  



End file.
